


My faboulous metal band oneshots

by Kornenthusiastbby



Category: Buckethead - Fandom, Infant Annihilator, KoRn (Band), Metallica, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Mostly cute stuff I'm not good at writing sex scenes lol, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornenthusiastbby/pseuds/Kornenthusiastbby
Summary: Basically I can't find any metal band/reader so I'm gonna write my own
Relationships: James Hetfield/Reader, KoRn/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Lonely evening

Oneshot 1:  
Jonathan Davis/Reader  
Warnings: very fluffy, slight mention of separation anxiety

My boyfriend Jon was in band practice tonight so as usual I was watching TV and waiting for him. Of course the anxiety slipped in and I curled up on the couch. It was starting to get late. I was worried. I waited patiently bit it was 11pm and he was still out. I got up and decided to have some ice cream when suddenly the door opened and he came in. I didn't know if I was mad at him for being so late or glad he finally came back. "I'm sorry I'm late sweetie we recorded a few songs today!" He said. "Well that's wonderful." I replied kind off coldly. "What's the matter babe? You look mad at me?" "Lately you always so late. I miss you!" And then he cuddled me and we fell asleep anajhdbdnznak the end.

Man that was cringey. I need to improve my writing


	2. After the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty delicious smut for my horny friend and me  
>  Basically korn finish a show and jonathan goes backstage to kiss his gf while that leads to other things. Also that gf is *drum roll* YoU!

It was a wild night at the venue. It was full and the show had started. I stayed backstage a and swayed to the music as my boyfriend's band KoRn where playing. Seeing him, Jonathan, only in his kilt really made something in me feel weird. A good weird. I couldnt wait for the show to finish.   
By the end of it I was a bit tipsy but happy. I saw Jon approach.   
" Heyyyy Jonny boy you look hot tonight" Jon looked at me and blushed. He hugged me with his sweaty arms and whispered in my ear  
"You look very good too darling~"   
I could sense he was not the only one who got turned on during the show so put my arms around him and kissed him. We kept kissing and kissing and sucking at each other's mouths. Things where getting heated when we finally realized that well Jon's bandmates where looking at is   
"Get a room you two!" Said munky  
Head just turned around and went for a bear as so did the others.   
Then Jon picked me up and took to the van. "You look so so beautiful. I love you" he said   
"I-i love you too"  
He put me on the one double bed the van had, which we shared, and we kissed endlessly when I slightly pulled at his kilt and he looked at me naughtily. He took it off only being in his underwear and started undressing me too until we where both in nothing but underwear. He, as always asked for consent and I permitted it so he started taking of my bra. He took it of and started kissing and sucking at my breasts. He really was a boob man heh. I pulled at the band of his underwear and we'll the he looked at me for approval, I nodded and he took it off rolled on a condom and started teasing me slightly. "Oh come on just fuck me already" I said   
"Someone's being a little needy huh? Well you asked for it." He said and slowly thrusted in. It hurt a bit at first since we hadn't gone at it for a little while but after two or three thrusts it felt a-m-a-z-i-n-g. He thrusted faster and faster and we started moaning each other's names and profanities. He put my legs over his shoulders and started thrusting deeper and harder and I almost screamed but bit my lip and just moaned a bit louder.   
"I-im close" I told him  
"M-me too" he replied  
We both came in unison and rode out our orgasms. He then pulled out and collapsed next to me.  
"That was the best sex I've had in a long while" he said   
"Same"   
We then cuddles for the rest of the night naked in the bed but of course with a curtain hiding us for when the others came back. In the morning they where looking at is weird but eventually we all just laughed it off. I cannot wait for our next show


	3. Flirting at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A James Hetfield x reader imagine. Basically what the title said

Imagine you are at the beach with a friend of yours and you are sunbathing. James notices you and you see him too and giggle. His bandmates tell him to go say hi to you so he does. He says "hey ladies" and you recognize him so you and him start talking about his band and other bands you like. You eventually get up and go for a walk along the sea with him so your friend can go flirt with other guys. You two find out you have a lot in common like music taste hobbies and such. James suggests that you two go for a sweem and you agree so you both jump in the water. You splash water at each other and have fun until you notice that you are touching bodies so you blush and turn away. You get out of the water and you go back to the others where you miraculously find a pen and write down your phone number on James's arm. He pecks your lips and you blush. You can't wait for him to call you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah just a fantasy I wrote here


	4. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random Lil Corey Taylor/OC story I got inspired to write  
> Warning: suicide, major death, mourning

She was beautiful. Wonder to my eyes, her voice music to my ears. Her arms full of scars from years of self harm but I didn't care for I loved her for what she was. Her name was pho. She made life bareable, even wonderful making every day worth it. She was always cheerful with a smile to her face, bringing a light to every room she came in. After Concerts she would hug me, she'd bring me and the band snacks and drinks during band practice and we'd cuddle so much every night. She comforted me and stayed next to me through health and though sickness, just as we promised. When we made love the feelings in between flowed like spring water. Everything looked amazing. The day she took her life, I was devastated. She always seemed so happy, so carefree but the note she left behind said otherwise. Her trauma plagued her not letting her live in peace, always creeping in the dark corner of her mind. I felt horribly for jot ever noticing, not ever seeing that she was not okay for she was nery good at hiding it. We all loved her dearly. I cried for nearly a week after her death and almost killed myself as well. The guys thankfully stopped me, because that many loses where as we had also lost Paul. It was all too much. As I'm writing this the gray chapter is being recorded. It's an album of personal growth and letting go of the past, it mourns the loss of our loved ones but also lets us free ourselves. I still miss her, but I try to remember the good times. I'm gonna raise our son to be a good person and be the best father I can to make her proud.

I love her


	5. Funny stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more self indulgent. It's weird al yankovic self insert.  
> Yeah I love him fuck off

I knew al since we were kids. He was always my best friend but with his new found fame I got to see him less than usual. I missed him terribly and got less chances to confess my actual.. Feelings for him. One day I was just folding laundry and someone knocked...  
"I'm coming" I said  
I opened the door and it was al. He immediately hugged me  
"al! Oh my God I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too y/n. It has been too long since we last saw each other hasn't it?"  
"yeah! Wanna go sit in my room like the good ol days and talk?"  
"yes! I would love to see what you've been up to without me!"  
So we went to my room and started cuddling and talking. I had butterflies in my stomach but I tried to hide them  
"sooo did you find yourselve a boyfriend yet? You've been single for so long y/n!"  
"Alfred! No I haven't. No one's my type"  
"and what's your type? You always say that!" he said and I swore I saw a small smirk just barely touch his lips. I thought then that maybe that was the best chance to confess my feelings.  
"weeell.. My type is tall.. With brown curly hair.. Funny, cheerful.. With a dorky and cute grin and a little stache" I said all that as I looked at him with love l, but also fear in my eyes. I knew he had realized what I meant as I saw a blush fill his face and a huge smile appearing. "was that just a description of me y/n?"  
"yeah... So what do you say?"  
"I love you too y/n"  
I was overwhelmed with happiness. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek  
"oh you have no idea how long I've waited to confess my feelings!"  
I said  
"me too!" he replied.  
I then pecked him on the lips and we both became aa blushing mess  
I was happy. Lfe, was good 

And it still is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the classic friend's to lovers trope  
> Also this ain't metal but whatever

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is so shitty


End file.
